


Wouldn't You Like To See Something Strange?

by Owlship



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Halloween, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 15:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21412081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlship/pseuds/Owlship
Summary: If you had asked Eddie a year ago what his opinion of Halloween was, he'd probably have said something vague about parties and drinking, and having to be extra careful taking his bike out so he doesn't run over some third-grader in the dark. (A joke, only a joke- Eddie of a year ago had been a complete stranger to committing violence)This year, he's got an alien symbiote with a built-in (and terrifying) costume hitching a ride all up in his...everything, from his brain to his lymphatic system to the tips of his toes. And Venom is not shy about its love of all things chocolate, which just so happens to be a key piece of the Halloween spirit.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 8
Kudos: 144





	Wouldn't You Like To See Something Strange?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Telurin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telurin/gifts).

> A mini-commission for [Telurin](https://telurin.tumblr.com)! They wanted something fluffy and Halloween-themed for Eddie & Venom.
> 
> Hope this hits the spot!
> 
> (Title from "[This Is Halloween](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kGiYxCUAhks)" because of course)

If you had asked Eddie a year ago what his opinion of Halloween was, he'd probably have said something vague about parties and drinking, and having to be extra careful taking his bike out so he doesn't run over some third-grader in the dark. (A joke, only a joke- Eddie of a year ago had been a complete stranger to committing violence)

This year, he's got an alien symbiote with a built-in (and terrifying) costume hitching a ride all up in his... _everything_, from his brain to his lymphatic system to the tips of his toes. And Venom is not shy about its love of all things chocolate, which just so happens to be a key piece of the Halloween spirit.

"**We need to go 'trick or treating'**," Venom says right into Eddie's brain, slithering around what feels like possibly his liver, or maybe his gallbladder?

"Absolutely not," Eddie says without looking up from his computer; he's got a deadline that technically passed about half an hour ago. "That's for kids."

"**But there's free chocolate!** " Venom roars, manifesting itself as a head-level tendril, white eyes staring accusingly. "**Chocolate, Eddie!**"

"Free chocolate if you're an adorable little kid," he says, saving his article-in-progress and turning his attention instead to his symbiote. "How did you even find out about Halloween, anyway?"

It's a rhetorical question, really; he'd given Venom an old tablet a while ago to keep it busy while he was _trying_ to work so they didn't end up homeless and eating criminals again, so he knows that the answer is 'the internet'.

Venom yawns its mouth full of teeth and tongue, crazed grin fixed in place. "**Please...**" it says, head moving closer to nuzzle against Eddie, blood-hot and not at all like human skin. Its tongue flicks out and curls around the shell of his ear, blatantly manipulative.

"I'll buy you a bag of candy and let you scare anyone who rings our doorbell," he says as a compromise.

"**Let us bite off their heads**," Venom counter-offers.

"No, absolutely _not_," Eddie says, and to drive home the point he reaches up and pushes Venom's head away from his. Tries to, anyway- Venom of course just oozes around his hand, stubborn and needy. "Two bags, and we can watch a musical."

That makes Venom perk up, and stop playfully (playfully in the sense that it'll heal Eddie when it's done) gnawing on his hand. "**There's a Halloween musical?**"

Eddie regrets introducing the symbiote to the wonders of television in general, but most particularly for the way Venom had latched onto anything involving musical numbers. Apparently, watching humans try and coordinate themselves well enough to dance is _extremely_ entertaining for someone with no bone structure to deal with.

"Yeah," he says with a sigh. "It's not _strictly_ Halloween, but there's plenty of dancing."

"**Let's watch it!**" Venom says, and Eddie can feel waves of excitement coming off it, wrapped around his every cell as it is.

"On Halloween," he says, and strokes a hand down the back of Venom's current main tendril, feeling the symbiote shiver under the touch without their combined body to steady it.

Venom gives a good impression of huffing a breath, considering it has no lungs and doesn't breathe any other way. "**Fine,**" it says, and then melts away under Eddie's hands, sinking back into his body and instead turning it into _their_ body, Venom's black mass covering him, joining with him. "**But we're taking a break _now_.**"

"What? No, come on, I gotta deadline-" Eddie's replies become muffled, internal, as Venom covers over his head completely.

He'd keep complaining, except he _had_ already saved his article (he's been well-trained for frequent interruptions these past months), and Venom's not giving him a choice anyway, directing their body up from the tiny excuse for a kitchen table Eddie tries to work at and towards their bed across the room. Well, he supposes, the article's already late- he might as well indulge his terribly needy, demanding symbiote ("**Can hear you, Eddie!**") and hopefully tire it out for a few hours of peace as a bonus.


End file.
